The love in the dance
by mariabones
Summary: What goes on in Brennan's mind after the slow dance to Seal's Kiss from a rose at her High School reunion, and her chat with Angela about Hodgins and Wendell


Disclaimer: Yeah, believe me, I don't have enough money to buy Hart Hanson, Bones copyright rights, and don't think I would have in my whole life, by the way, just do this for fun, enjoy.

The love in the dance

Brennan couldn't sleep. Her mind kept bringing her to what happened last week, and what she felt that very evening in the arms of no other tan her really handsome partner FBI Special Agent Seely Booth. Just one week ago, the agent had asked his now troubled partner for a chance to move their relationship to a more physical field, which she had rejected, but now…she wasn't so sure, and after that dance, she felt like a delicate rose, as the song said, in his strong arms, she felt safe and secure.

She was also thinking about Angela's situation between Hodgins and Wendell. She was sure Hodgins was the right man for her friend, despite of Wendell's qualities. She was also sure she would never feel about any other man the way she felt about Booth, but what if she hurt him and as a consequence she loses him?, she would not get over it. She knew she wanted a relationship with Booth, but she also knew she needed to get over her insecurities, and she needed to do it quickly, Booth was a handsome man, and he would have a lot of opportunities to move on, she needed to make sure that wouldn't happen. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind; she got up from her bed, went out of her room, and went to Booth's room.

Meanwhile, next door Booth was remembering that dance, she felt so right in his arms, so sweet and innocent, like a teenager girl on her prom dance with her first boyfriend, so beautiful, and afraid of asking him to dance with her, due to what happened last week. The last days had been quite awkward between them, but oh man, did he love her, absolutely. For the life of his son, he was not sure if he would ever be able to move on, as he said he would. Suddenly, he was awoken from his thoughts by a noise on his room door, and when he opened door, there she was, so beautiful in her pajamas, so delicate

-"Can I come in?" asked Brennan

-"Of course" was the agent's answer.

-"I need your help" the anthropologist said

-"Everything, Bones" said Booth

-"I've talked with Angela before, she has been through a…, let's call it a situation. "

-"Are you talking about her pregnancy scare?'" asked Booth

-"Well, yes, I didn't know you were aware of that. Anyway, it made her thought that maybe she was with the wrong guy, she is going to break up with Wendell, and is thinking about giving Hodgins a second chance" said Brennan.

-"Well, I reckon Wendell is a wonderful guy, but I agree Angela and Hodgins are perfect for each other. But what do you need my help for? You're not thinking about interfering in Angela's affairs, are you? In this case, let me tell you…"Booth was stopped buy Brennan.

-"No, no, of course no Booth. Please let me finish" Brennan said

-"Ok", was Booth's answer

-"Anyway, as Angela told me this, it made me think. How do you know if a person is the right person for you? What if I'm letting that person go away?. Booth, tonight when we were dancing, I felt loved and safe in your arms" said Brennan

-"I love you, Bones, but I know you don't feel the same way. It's ok, we already talked about it" said Booth

-"That's where you're wrong, Booth. It's not that I don't love you, I do love you" Brennan confessed, letting a really surprised Booth, "Please let me finish, I love you, but I'm afraid. I don't do relationships well. I'm afraid of saying or doing something that would make you realize I'm not the person you need and leave me, I can't lose you." said Brennan

-"Oh Bones, you'll never say or do something that would make me leave you. Are we going to fight? Hell yes, that's for sure. But every couple does. The question is. Are you willing to let me teach you how to survive these situations, together? "

- "Yes, yes, Booth, I am, I love you. I want you to teach me how to make our relationship work" was Brennan answer

- "I will, Bones, I will" said Booth. He begun right away by kissing giving her the most passionate kiss Brennan has ever received, that ended with both of them falling on Booth's bed were Booth showed Brennan just how much he loved her.

A/N Reviews are highly appreciated, especially if in case you want to find out what happens the morning after, and how they deal with their new relationship once they're back in D.C.


End file.
